1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin cleaner composition for use in the fiberglass fabrication industry, and more particularly, to a solvent composition which achieves an increased resin loading in the solvent without increasing its rate of polymerization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, companies which use fiberglass in the manufacture of boats, automobile parts, tanks, panels and the like have used acetone as a clean-up solvent. While acetone is a very effective solvent for uncured fiberglass, i.e. unsaturated polyester or vinyl ester resins containing polymerization initiators, it is a highly volatile, low flash point, material which is considered hazardous and flammable, and which is listed by the EPA in Section 313 as a toxic substance. Furthermore, the loading of uncured fiberglass in acetone is limited by the rate of polymerization or gellation of the uncured resin in acetone solution. Accordingly, after a short period of use, the resin solution must be discarded and fresh solvent used.
An improved substitute for acetone for this use is available in the form of N-methylpyrrolidone (M-Pyrol.RTM.) or NMP, which is an excellent solvent for fiberglass resins, much less volatile than acetone, biodegradable, substantially less toxic, and which exhibits loading characteristics at least comparable to that displayed by acetone. However, the art has desired a resin cleaner composition having the advantageous properties of NMP with increased fiberglass loading properties during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resin cleaner composition having the advantageous features of NMP solvent and which exhibits increased fiberglass loading and decreased gellation during use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composition which inhibits the rate of polymerization of polyester and vinyl ester resins containing polymerization initiators thus increasing the loading factor of the composition.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the suitable and preferred embodiments of the invention.